Gomu Gomu no Mi
The Gomu Gomu no Mi, also known as the Gomu Gomu Fruit, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the user's body into rubber. "Gomu" means rubber in Japanese. This Devil Fruit is a large violet cherry like shaped fruit with swirls.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, The fruit before consumption is seen. In the 4kids dub and Viz manga, it is called the Gum Gum Fruit. It was originally a treasure that Shanks and his crew took from an unspecified enemy but was accidentally eaten by Monkey D. Luffy. Strengths and Weaknesses With this new power the person can stretch their body like rubber and cannot be hurt by normal attacks, bullets, lightning or even falling. Those that train their new Gomu Gomu abilities gain more new abilites to help fight, such as the ability to pump blood with their legs to allow more oxygen and nutrients to get to other parts of the body allowing the person to be faster and stronger. They can also blow up a limb and transfer the air to another limb to make that limb strong for a hit. It also allows the bones to become stronger. The person can still be hurt by sharp objects, explosives, fire and ice. The advantages gained by making blood pump faster will start to fade after a while since nutrients are depleted more rapidly. After the inflation of limbs and bones the user shrinks to chibi-size and they remain in that state for about as long as they stayed inflated. Usage Luffy has used the powers of the Devil Fruit in a variety of ways. These range from simply moving from one place to another in rather reckless manner, to attacking an enemy with a barrage of punches. Attacks * Normal: Luffy's attacks are begun with "Gomu Gomu no..." and finished with an attack-specific word Pistol - standard stretching punch Bazooka - stretching punch with both arms Gatling - volley of extremely fast punches which appears to give the attacker many fists, coupled with the stretching ability which allows the punches to attack an area Whip - leg is stretched and swept across the field, catching multiple opponents. Stamp - the bottom of the foot is used to hit the enemy Rocket - enemy is grabbed from afar with stretched arms which pull the user to the target, hitting them with a kind of body slam Pinwheel - arms are pointed outward and the waist is twisted, with the resulting power in twist used to stretch the arms and hit opponents Bell - the head is stretched back on the neck and then collided with the opponent Hammer - the arms are twisted around each other, then the opponent is grabbed, they begin to spin from the twist and are slammed into the ground Giant Hammer - same as hammer, but with the legs, resulting in a more powerful attack Shotgun- the attack stretches and attacks with pistol, then the fist is shaken around to form a 1 handed "gating" also known as shotgun. Finger Net - the fingers are laced around each other and stretched, catching the opponent Axe - a leg is stretched to great heights and brought down with incredible force balloon(Fuusen) - the body is inflated with air through the mouth, allowing the user to bounce of large objects such as cannon balls Cannon - the attack begins with a gating attack, although none of the punches are hitting the opponent, the power from those punches is then concentrated on one point the fists connect with the opponent Storm - (this attack is used if the opponent is directly above the attacker) the user inflates himself with air as in "balloon," the user then twist himself, while inflated, points their mouth toward the ground and blows out the air as they untwist, the resulting power will push the user into the air, spinning, the attack is finished with a "gating" type attack of the opponent in the air Anime Uses In the anime, Luffy displays some more unique uses of his rubbery body. The known named regular Devil Fruit techniques that are exclusive to the anime are as follows: *'Gomu Gomu no Neji (ゴムゴムのネジ, ''Rubber Rubber Screw):' Luffy grabs onto a large, spinning object that is shot at him while holding onto a foothold, twists his arms and legs as if to do a Gomu Gomu no Giant Gavel while the force of the object propels him further to his ablilty's limit, then slams the object into a foe while spinning. *'Gomu Gomu no Amidori (Rubber Rubber Net-Catch):' Luffy stretches his arm out to catch something, usually a fish. Used during episode 54. *'Gomu Gomu no Tsuribashi (Rubber Rubber Suspension Bridge):' Luffy turns himself into a make-shift bridge. Used during episode 55. *'Gomu Gomu no Nagenawa (Rubber Rubber Lassoo):' Luffy entwines himself around something, and stretches his arm to grab an object. Used during episode 57. *'Gomu Gomu no Tomozuna (ゴムゴムの艫綱, Rubber Rubber Ship to Ship Line):' Luffy stretches both of his arms between the ship he is on and the one he wants to go to. By jumping off the ground, he is able to pull himself and passengers to the ship that he is holding onto. *'Gomu Gomu no Pachinko (ゴムゴムのパチンコ) / (Gum-Gum Slingshot): Luffy grabs hand and foot holds, then intercepts a projectile, stretching back and firing the projectile back at its origin. *'''Gomu Gomu no Bungee: When holding onto a ledge while stretched, Luffy retracts his arm to pull him up while hopping along the wall. *'Gomu Gomu no Sadowari (ゴムゴムの砂土割り (さどわり), ''Rubber Rubber Sand Splitter)' *'Gomu Gomu no Shoot (ゴムゴムのシュート):' Used in Pirate Soccer King featurette. Luffy stretches back leg and kicks. *'Gomu Gomu no Tomotsuna (ゴムゴムの艫綱 (ともつな), Rubber Rubber Stern Rope)' *'Gomu Gomu no Warp (ゴムゴムのワープ)' *'Gomu Gomu no Home Run (ゴムゴムのホームラン):' Used in Pirate Baseball King featurette. Luffy first hits a baseball with his fist. Next, he twists his body around with Gomu Gomu no Pinwheel. Luffy finally unwinds his body making the ball fly out of his fist and making a homerun. *'Gomu Gomu no Yo-Yo:' With a gold ball attached to his arm, Luffy holds onto an object and uses the ball to stretch himself so far that when he snaps back he is sent flying into the sky. A variation of this is used with Gomu Gomu no Fuusen. *'Gomu Gomu no Jutte:' While wielding a jutte, Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Gattling. Used in the fourth one-hour special. *'Gomu Gomu no Senjukannon:' An alternate version of Gomu Gomu no Gattling with the name being a pun on Gomu Gomu no Cannon. Senjukannon is a thousand-armed goddess of mercy. Used in the fourth one-hour special. *'Gomu Gomu no Gomu Douryoku (Rubber Rubber Rubber Powered):' Luffy twists his arms around each other as if to do Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi, then grabs onto a propeller and spins his arms, increasing the power of the propeller. ---- Forms Throughout the series, Luffy would sometimes change his "form" per say to fight. This is either in order to match up to an opponent he couldn't beat against under normal circumstances, or for the share sake of it. The most revolutionary of these forms so far is his gear forms in which he makes use of his rubbery body to the fullest. These Gear forms closely follows a popularly used manga concept that is popularly recognized as being based on the Super Saiyan forms from Dragon Ball. The named forms that Luffy has so far used are as follows: Mizu Luffy Appears in Manga Chapters 200 to 201, Japanese Anime Episode 122, and English Anime Episode 90. In the fight with Sir Crocodile, the leader of Baroque Works, Luffy used a barrel filled with water, in order to weaken Crocodile and make him vulnerable by disabling to use his sand-morphing ability. Luffy later swallows the entire barrel of water, becoming Mizu Luffy and able to use water-supported attacks. Afro Luffy Appears in Manga Chapters 314 to 318 and Japanese Anime Episodes 217 to 219. In the fight with Foxy the Silver Fox, Usopp said Luffy will gain strength with an afro. Believing Usopp, Luffy gets an afro in the battle along with a temporary tattoo on his chest along with saying things such as "Hell yeah!". Gear Second A form that was first seen in Luffy's fight against Blueno.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 387 and Episode 272, First appearance of Luffy in Gear Second. Luffy pumps his blood rapidly with his legs kickstarting the process, increasing his blood flow, thus providing more oxygen and nutrients to various parts of his body which makes him faster and stronger; Lucci compares the process to taking a stimulant. In Luffy's case, all of his organs are rubber, so they can expand and allow the blood to move at the increased speed without stressing any one internal organ and causing it to explode. This mode's enhancements to Luffy's physiology gives him the ability to use a new set of attacks which are generally the same as his old ones but now are so fast that even a skilled assassin would have a hard time actually seeing them. In this form his metabolism rate is so high that his sweat vaporises rapidly giving rise to a steaming appearance, and his skin turns slightly pink from the increased blood flow. Currently Luffy can only use Gear Second for a short period of time, because the accelerated speed at which nutrients are used up depletes his stores rapidly. The mechanics behind this enhancement also mean reduced strength and ability after significant amounts of usage (with nutrient stores running low, having a faster blood flow would be quite pointless since there are no nutrients to deliver), as pointed out by Lucci when Luffy's attacks start losing their speedy edge. After gear second wears off, Luffy can recover quickly through replenishing of his nutrient storage by eating meat. Also, while not considered canon, in the 7th movie of the series which takes place before the Water 7 arc, Luffy briefly and unknowingly activated Gear 2 during his fight against Ratchet, the antagonist of the film, showing this to be the move's origin of sorts. The known named techniques that are used by Luffy so far in this form are as follows: *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol (ゴムゴムの JET銃ピストル):' Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Pistol so fast that the fists' movement is invisible, and it truly seems like he shoots his opponent. The incredible speed both makes the strike more powerful, and harder to dodge. This was first seen being used against Blueno.One Piece Manga - Chapter 388, Luffy uses several Gear Second techniques to defeat Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp (ゴムゴムの JETスタンプ):' Luffy delievers a Gomu Gomu no Stamp, with the same effect as the Jet Pistol. This was first seen being used against Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka (ゴムゴムの JETバズーカ):' Luffy charges at his opponent at high speed, and delivers a very fast and very strong Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. This was first seen being used against Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Whip (ゴムゴムの JET鞭ウィップ):' Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Muchi, so fast, that only the slipstream is visible. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci in order to protect Franky from him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 418, Luffy uses Jet Whip to protect Franky from Lucci. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Bullet (ゴムゴムの JET銃弾ブレット):' An extremely fast close range punch. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci.One Piece Manga - Chapter 425, Luffy uses more Gear Second techniques against Rob Lucci. *'Gomu Gomu no Twin Jet Pistol (ゴムゴムの ツインJET銃ピストル):' Luffy punches with both arms simutaneously. Visually, the move only differs from his bazooka in that instead of doing an open palm strike, he has clenched fists which leave two knuckle shaped imprints on his foe. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Gattling (ゴムゴムの JET銃乱打(ガトリング):' This move is the strongest that Luffy has used to date, as seen by the effect on its unfortunate target, Rob Lucci. Luffy stands still, and moves his arms so fast that they become invisible, covering the enemy with punches in a mere split second. The hits land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously, while a circle of airbursts from the punches surround Luffy. The circle resembles the many barrels of a real gatling gun.One Piece Manga - Chapter 427, Luffy defeats Rob Lucci with Jet Gattling. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Rifle:' A Gear Second technique that first appeared in the anime. Luffy delievers a very fast Gomu Gomu no Rifle. This was first seen in the anime being used against Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Yari (''Rubber Rubber Jet Spear):' A Gear Second technique that first appeared in the anime. Luffy delievers a very fast Gomu Gomu no Yari. This was first seen in the anime being used against Blueno. *'Gomu Gomu no Jet Missile:' A Gear Second technique that first appeared in the anime. Luffy stretches and grabs onto an enemy's body. Then, he very quickly retracts, crashing into the foe. This was first seen in the anime being used against Blueno. Gear Third A form that is first seen being used by Luffy to knock down a steel door in Enies Lobby.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 403, Luffy uses Gear Third against the steel door leading to the undewater tunnel in Enies Lobby. It was first fully seen in Luffy's fight against Lucci,One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 421 and Episode 304, Luffy is fully seen in Gear Third. Luffy corks his mouth with his thumb, bites into his thumb joint and blows very hard into it, which inflates his arm. He is then able to transfer the air through his entire body, requiring the torso to act as an interface for his various limbs. Luffy blows so much air into his body that when they're all focused on a single limb, they become the size equivalent to that of a giant's. Used with his already-strong physiology, this apparently gives his arm more mass and a larger area to attack with, but he sacrifices speed for this strength. The bones are the key difference between this form and his old "Gomu Gomu no Fuusen" move, where his balloon form was soft and squishy like a regular balloon, whereas the inflated bones are very hard, similar to an inflated car tire, to the point of withstanding bullets. The bones being much harder also mean a lot of compression of air takes place when using Gear Third, making Gear Third not just a 'for-show' move as Lucci initially thought, but like a giant mace of astounding mass when used in attacks. In between his attacks, Luffy brings the air back to his chest and then shifts it into another body part. To deactivate Gear Third, Luffy leaves the form by exhaling heavily, which can cause him to be propelled backwards. The deactivation of Gear Third brings about shrinking (to chibi size), which is a negative side-effect. The amount of time Luffy spends in his shrunken form is roughly equivalent to the amount of time spent in Gear Third mode. This shrunken form has shown no ability to stretch at all, and it has been shown that Luffy loses strength when he kept hitting Lucci's face to no effect. A currently used strategy would be to run and hide from an opponent for the duration of the shrinkage. The known named techniques that are used by Luffy so far in this form are as follows: *'Hone Fuusen (骨風船, ''Bone Balloon):' Luffy inflates his body by blowing air into his bones. It seems a more effective defense than the regular balloon, since bullets now ricochet instead of bounce off him. This was first fully shown in Luffy's battle against Rob Lucci. *'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol (ゴムゴムの 巨人の銃(ギガント･ピストル)):' Luffy delivers a Gomu Gomu no Pistol with extremely high amounts of power due to the larger size of his fist. This was first fully seen being used against Rob Lucci. It's sheer power was able to fling him from the Bridge of Hestitation on to a Buster Call Battleship. *'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Axe (ゴムゴムの 巨人の斧(ギガント･アックス)):' Gomu Gomu no Ono with more power due to his enlarged foot and leg. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci. It's sheer power is able to damage and create a hole in the deck of a Buster Call Battleship.''One Piece Manga - Chapter 422, Luffy uses some Gear Third techniques against Lucci and damages a Buster Call Battleship in the process. *'Gomu Gomu no Gigant Whip (ゴムゴムの 巨人の鞭ギガント･ウィップ)):' Gomu Gomu no Muchi with more power due to his enlarged foot and leg. This was first seen being used against Rob Lucci. It's sheer power is able to damage the mast of a Buster Call Battleship. ---- Situational Cases During certain situations, Luffy is sometimes forced to adapt in his use of his Devil Fruit powers in order to fight an enemy. This is usually because due to an attack inflicted by an enemy on him that leaves him at a disadvantage. *'Gomu Gomu no Tonkachi' (ゴムゴムのトンカチ, Rubber Rubber Hammer): While the Straw Hat Pirates were on Little Garden, they faced off against 4 of Baroque Works' Officer Agents; Mr. 5, Miss Valentine, Miss Goldenweek, and Mr. 3. Mr. 3 has the power of the Doru Doru no Mi, which allows him to produce and control a wax-like substance from his body. He used this wax power to wrap a large wax cylinder around Luffy's arm. Instead of slowing Luffy down, Luffy actually uses the wax clyinder to his advantage. Using it like a hammer, he broke through Mr. 3's Candle Wall and pounded Mr. 3 himself with it. It eventually melted off when the huge fire melted the wax Mr. 3 made. *Golden Ball Luffy - Luffy with a gigantic golden ball attached to his arm. Used in his fight against Eneru. Team Combinations At certain times, Luffy would use his Devil Fruit powers in team combos with his crew. This is in relation to his bonds of friendship and comradery with the rest of them. The known named techniques that Luffy uses with others are as follows: *'6 million belli Jack Pot:' A combo technique that is done with Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin against a large group of opponents. In here, Luffy is seen using one of his trademark punches in conjuction with his crew. This was first seen being used against a group of Zombies.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. *'Kame Hame Gomu Gomu no Bazooha:' A combo technique that Luffy used with Goku in the special One Piece and Dragonball crossover comic, Cross Epoch, against Buggy and Emperor Pilaf's Tettiri No.5. In here, Luffy uses a Bazooka technique in conjuction with Goku's Kamehame Wave. The name of this technique is a combination of their attack names.Cross Epoch - Luffy and Goku use a special combo technique. References External Links *Rubber - Wikipedia article about rubber *Cherry - Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Firearm - Wikipedia article about firearms in general for which a majority of Luffy's Devil Fruit techniques are named after *Super Saiyan - Wikipedia article about the famous form that the concept of Luffy's Gear forms closely ressembles Category:Abilities Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia